Los monstruos de mi pasado
by Medusae
Summary: Tener pesadillas no es nada malo. El miedo nos hace humanos, todos tenemos miedo a algo o alguien. Sólo tienes que recordar que las pesadillas se escapan entre nuestras sábanas al amanecer, pero la realidad no acaba cuando despertamos. Regalo de cumple para Marie M. Adler.


_**Disclaimer**__: Mirar, yo no soy __J.K Rowling ni sus personajes me pertenecen, en cambio, las historias que aquí publico son totalmente mías. Y esta historia en particular es un pequeño regalito que le quiero hacer a __**Marie M. Adler**__ por muchos motivos. Por leerme, por ayudarme, por animarme, por estar siempre ahí, por regalarme confianza y cariño, por ser tan bonita… Por todo. _

_Esta historia no sería posible si no hubiese una sola persona al otro lado para leerla. Espero que os guste._

* * *

_**Los monstruos de mi pasado.**_

* * *

Draco despierta sobresaltado. Ha vuelto a tener pesadillas. Las odia.

Se incorpora perezosamente para sentarse en la orilla de su cama. Toca con sus pies el frio suelo y despeina con sus manos su pelo rubio. Bosteza mientras mira el despertador que se encuentra encima de la mesilla de noche.

Las dos de la madrugada.

Genial.

Tiene la boca reseca y no puede dormir. Decide bajar a la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua y así despejar su mente de las últimas imágenes que la pesadilla le ha regalado. Habrían pasado diecinueve años desde aquello, pero sus recuerdos seguían ahí, en su cabeza, dispuestos a aparecer noche sí y noche también en forma de pesadillas.

Pesadillas de una guerra oscura y terrible que a él le había tocado vivir de cerca.

Con cada escalón que baja, un recuerdo aparece en su mente. Recuerdos malditos, de cadáveres, de rostros y personas asustadas, de sangre, de batallas. De muerte. Son recuerdos tan claros, tan nítidos que parece que el tiempo no ha pasado. Todo eso había pasado diecinueve años atrás, es momento de olvidar. Sin embargo, su conciencia no se lo permite.

Y es por eso que no puede dejar de tener pesadillas. El miedo le sigue desgarrando el alma. A pesar de todo, el miedo sigue siendo un monstruo que se esconde bajo su piel nívea y le despedaza, le carcome desde dentro, le está pudriendo. A pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, él sigue siendo el que era. Sigue teniendo ese sentimiento que tuvo cuando era niño.

Miedo.

Nada ha cambiado. Ese sentimiento es tan fuerte que sigue atrapando su aliento, concentrándolo en su pecho. Y le ahoga, y le hace temblar.

Sus pesadillas siempre son iguales: rodeado de cadáveres, la sangre tiñe sus manos. Su pulso comienza a alterarse, su mente se nubla, sus ojos ven doble. Su cordura explota en mil pedazos y le abandona ahí, a su suerte, en ese tétrico lugar en el que sólo puede ver sangre y oscuridad. Todo gira a su alrededor, le falta el aire. Su voz se resquebraja, se convierteen grito. Risas malvadas y siniestras se oyen desde nadie sabe dónde, embotadas por la lejanía. Todo se vuelve pesado. Todo se vuelve frenético, loco, esquizofrénico. Malvado.

Y Draco grita, suda y despierta. Y al abrir sus ojos el miedo se esfuma. Y entonces sólo le queda ese sentimiento de culpa en su interior.

Porque sí, para Draco Malfoy no hay mayor condena que el peso de la culpa en su conciencia. Él lo sabe. Y le duele.

Al llegar a la planta baja de la mansión fija su vista al interior de la cocina. Debería estar a oscuras y solitaria. Sin embargo se encuentra ligeramente iluminada por un candil. La luz incide sobre dos personas sentadas en el suelo de la cocina. Una mujer y un niño sentado en el regazo.

Draco sonrie para sí mismo.

_Astoria y Scorpius._

Decide ocultarse en la oscuridad, esperando no ser descubierto. Mientras, Astoria peina con sus dedos el fino y rubio pelo de su hijo y Scorpius se deja mimar mientras come una varita de regaliz.

— ¿Vas a contarme ya por qué andabas despierto a estas horas, Scorpius?

—Es que… he tenido una pesadilla…

Astoria para de peinar a Scorpius para besarle suavemente en la cabeza. La sonrisa de Draco se ensancha en sus labios.

— No pasa nada, tesoro. Todos tenemos pesadillas. Tú, yo…

— ¿También papá?

El silencio se instaura en la cocina, en toda la casa. Se instaura hasta en la garganta de Astoria. La sonrisa en los labios de Draco se desvanece. Cuando Scorpius sepa la verdad se decepcionará. Seguro.

— Claro, tesoro. Papá también las tiene. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Tener pesadillas no es nada malo. El miedo nos hace humanos, todos tenemos miedo a algo o alguien. Sólo tienes que recordar que las pesadillas se escapan entre nuestras sábanas al amanecer, pero la realidad no acaba cuando despertamos. Y créeme, tesoro, a la realidad sí que hay que tenerla miedo…

—¡Pero mamá, en la realidad no hay monstruos!

— ¿Entonces a qué le tienes miedo? Venga, anda…Vamos a dormir.

Sabe que está mal consentirlo tanto, pero Astoria es, ante todo, madre. Por eso no puede dejar de mimarle. Y así, entre abrazos, bostezos y besos protectores ambos suben por las grandes escaleras de la Mansión Malfoy, rumbo a sus habitaciones.

Draco en cambio se queda allí, en la cocina. Se queda solo, callado, en la oscuridad.

_Como si esa cocina también fuese una de sus pesadillas._

Va saliendo poco a poco de entre las sombras, pensando en todo lo que ha visto y escuchado. Pobre Scorpius, sabe mejor que nadie cómo se siente su hijo. Pero, a diferencia de él, Draco va a necesitar algo más que una varita de regaliz para poder volver tranquilamente a la cama. Un vaso de leche o de _whisky de fuego__, _quién sabe.

Sin embargo, no puede decidirse. Algo ha interrumpido sus pensamientos

_Algo o alguien._

Un cálido abrazo y un beso furtivo. Ese aroma, esa delicadeza, esa dulzura… No necesita girarse para saber quién es.

Su voz aterciopelada y suave le hace cerrar los ojos para perderse (_más aún_) en ese abrazo.

— ¿Vas a contarme por qué andas despierto a estas horas, Draco?

Voltea para verla y ahí está. Le está mirando con esos ojos verdes y felinos, esperando una respuesta. Una respuesta que llega en forma de abrazo.

—Yo también he tenido una pesadilla, Astoria.

Sí, se siente seguro así, entre sus brazos. Resguardando su rostro ahí, en ese huequecito tan confortable entre sus hombros y su pelo. A pesar de la edad, Draco se sigue sintiendo como un niño. En cualquier otro momento sentirse así habría sido una patada a su propio orgullo, pero en este momento le da igual, porque no está solo.

Está ella.

Siente como Astoria le abraza con más fuerza, como sonríe y le regala un beso en su cabeza. Un beso que le grita todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que intenta transmitir un _"Te quiero" o un "Estoy aquí para lo que necesites"_ a pesar de no ser para nada pasional o romántico. Y Draco no puede hacer otra cosa que cerrar sus ojos y sonreírle a quemarropa.

— ¿A qué le tienes miedo, Draco? Ya has oído lo que ha dicho nuestro hijo; en la realidad no hay monstruos…

—Lo cierto, preciosa, es que sí los hay. Son los monstruos de mi pasado…

—No te preocupes, Draco. Yo mataré esos monstruos por ti.

* * *

_¿Os he dicho alguna vez que podéis dejarme un review bonito? ¡Pues podéis y deberíais hacerlo! Cada vez que dejáis un review la inspiración aparece por mi cabeza (100% real)_


End file.
